


Damn You

by huxfiles



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, It starts out with them looking after each other and then they argue, M/M, because that's just how they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxfiles/pseuds/huxfiles
Summary: After the railroad burglary, Hosea helps Dutch after he comes back hurt, but as soon as he gets better, things start to get worse in their already crumbling relationship.





	Damn You

“Damn you, Dutch,” Hosea huffed. How could he have let this happen? This was supposed to be an easy robbery, with a lot of cash! But no, here Dutch was, having to be helped off the carriage from Lenny. 

He was an idiot! The biggest idiot in the Wild West, despite was he told himself. Hosea just wished Dutch would listen! As much as wanted to lecture Dutch, he decided against it. Dutch did not look well.

“Hosea-“ Dutch started.

“No, keep quiet,” Hosea replied. “You’ll experience less pain if you don’t move quite as much.”

“He hit his head,” Lenny said helpfully.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Hosea replied, a slight edge to his voice. He helped Dutch up into the manor, sighing as Dutch rambled on.

“I’ll kill him. Well, I won’t kill him. I’ll rob him!”

“What did I say, Dutch?” Though, he couldn’t really help himself. “Who?”

“That… bastard! That power hungry- shit, my head.” Dutch lowered himself slightly, Hosea grabbing a tighter hold of him.

“I told you, so don’t complain.”

Hosea got the other up onto the bed, looking over the wounds. A bullet wound in his shoulder, and then the wound on the side of his head. It wasn’t that bad on paper, but Dutch did not look well.

“You know, Hosea, I like seeing three of you. It’s three more the handsome.”

Hosea ignored him, focusing on the bulletwound. He needed to get that bullet out of him, and that was never very easy with Dutch. He stuffed a piece of fabric into his mouth to keep him quiet before using tweezers the bullet out, eyebrows furrowed as he worked. Dutch hollered, but thankfully it was muffled under the cloth. After he had stitched it and wrapped a few bandages around the wound, he focused on the head wound. 

He sighed softly and leaned over, cleaning the wound as best he could before wrapping it up. He took the cloth out of Dutch’s mouth and placed his things down before moving to leave. 

“No, wait. Hosea, stay with me, please,” Dutch said softly, Hosea turning to look over at him. He sighed and sat back down, holding the other’s hand throughout the evening. It was a few days before Dutch was fully himself again, and unfortunately, Hosea got the brunt of it. 

Hosea hated when he got an idea in his. Usually they were bad, and usually, Dutch ignored his opinion, then tried to make it up later. Though, Hosea’s gut was telling him Dutch wouldn’t make up for this one when they did finally fight.

“Well, what do you think?” Dutch asked, looking down at Hosea. 

Hosea looked at a bit of dirt on his boot, thinking. This wasn’t a good idea. Sure, it was money, but something didn’t sit right with him. Revenge made men stupid. Dutch was already an idiot, so he wasn’t really sure what this would do to him. Yet, he knew that Dutch would not back down. He had worked on this idea in his head for days as he lay in bed. Hosea had seen the gears turn, but he had ignored it for the most part. He was wishing he had talked him out of this earlier. 

“I think it’s a fool’s errand,” Hosea said bluntly. “What do you expect out of it?”

“Money!” Dutch exclaimed. “What else?”

“Just money? He could be expecting it, Dutch.”

“And? I’ll shoot the bastard in the head before he knows what hit him!”

“Then deal with all the guards he’ll have, then the police.”

“We already destroyed half the police! This is our time!”

Hosea shook his head. “No. I won’t agree to this. The better plan is to leave it. Leave this. Make him forget we were ever here. We can get money in other areas.”

“But this is the real jackpot!” Dutch shook his head. Hosea was wrong, very wrong. Did Hosea even have their best interests at hand? All he cared about was keeping out of trouble. Something had changed after Blackwater. “We can’t just leave. That’s what he wants us to do, but we won’t let that happen, no.”

Hosea rolled his eyes. “And you’ll land all of us six feet under if you’re not careful.” 

Dutch scoffed. “No, I won’t. We’ll reach Australia or Tahiti. I don’t know, we’ll do something! But we can’t without the money.”

Hosea sighed. “We should just get it somewhere else and go from there. Doing it here is not a good idea, Dutch. We both know what revenge does to people.” 

Dutch scoffed. “I’m not going to waste my whole life doing this. He just needs to learn that he does not rule the world.”

“And you do?” Hosea asked, finally making eye contact with Dutch.   
Dutch stopped, staring at Hosea for a few moments before his eyes narrowed. “I don’t.” 

“You’re sure acting like you do. Should we start calling you King Dutch?”

“Damn you, Hosea,” Dutch sneered. “I’m just trying to do what is best for our people.” 

Hosea was about to say more before he saw Arthur enter, deciding to let Dutch do the talking from here on out. He looked at Arthur as a son, but Arthur was also Dutch’s son. In fact, he was more Dutch’s than his. He usually just went with whatever he said. He only sort of argued against him, but it was impossible to beat Dutch. Hosea feared that this was all going to be the biggest mistake of Dutch’s life. 

Damn him.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all I can write right now lol  
> Might make a second chapter? Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
